There have been many hand operated semi-automatic shotshell reloading tools introduced to the market in recent years. Most are or have been adequately suited for what their designer strived to achieve. Naturally some are faster than others, mostly because some are more sophisticated than others but to my knowledge, no one has ever before successfully designed and marketed a said tool being provided of enough or the right design of automatic feeding devices to allow continuous operation of said tool without some sort of built in interruption within each reloading cycle of said reloading tool.
The following description described herein teaches the use of several automatic component feeding devices which will allow the continuous operation of said tool without any interruptions from component feeding.